prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrecking Ball Wrestling
In 2007 Wrecking Ball Wrestling was born. Tony Martin bought the old Bill Watts Mid, South/UWF ring that was built by Grizzly Smith. Along with Tommy Carmichael and Jason Driggars WBW concept was born. Fast-paced family oriented wrestling shows. The shows mainly consisited of Lucha libre and old school styles. With a few wrestlers needing more ring time they turned to a local fledgling promotion to partner with. Power House Pro Wrestling and WBW agreed to allow wrestlers to work for both companies. In early 2008 PHPW had been sold to AWA of Dallas. The agreement was held together for a few months. Then after a difference of opinon, AWA-D and WBW split. WBW took over the arena (Mexico Lindo Arena Dallas,TX) and a majority of the wrestlers. Today WBW runs shows on a monthly basis in Athens,Tx and throughout the state of Texas. 2007 WBW had its first show in Heartland,TX. Appearing on the card was Doc Martin, Ruffnekk, Jason D, Andrew O'Malley, The Thugs, and Ding Dong. Martin and Ruffnekk began feuding immediately as did Jason D and Ding Dong. WBW began cross promoting with Power House Pro Wrestling which was owned by Ralph Smith. As the merger took place the WBW wrestlers united as a heel group known as The East Texas Bounty Hunters. Ruffnekk becameThe Mace, Jason D became Billy Club. German Doc Martin became Dr. Knuckles and Andrew O'Malley became Slapjack. After doing the bidding of the owner. The Bounty Hunters collected every title in the promotion. As luck would have it the Bounty Hunters had internal problems. Billy Club couldn't accept the dubious means they would win the titles. As a result, Billy Club and other Faces would then became the object of the Bounty Hunters wrath. Ironheart joins the Bounty Hunters. 2008 January 2008 WBW had a tag tournament to crown champions. The Submission Squad would win the titles in Juarez, Mexico. On that same card Skyryder became the Cruiserweight Champion that title will be held by Zero and then Andrew O'malley.O'Malley would later join the military and the title is retired.In early 2008 PHPW was sold to American Wrestling Association of Dallas and its owner Johnny Wicker. The cross promoting continued for a few months. Then after a disagreement with the owners the companies split. WBW took over the venue and most of the rosters. Jason Silver the current AWAD champion is awarded the WBW championship. On 5/25/08 Billy Club become the Champion by defeating Jason Silver for the AWAD Championship and WBW championship, then trashes the AWAD title and accepts the WBW title in Dallas, TX. Club would hold that title for almost 4 months. During that time Club defeats the Bounty Hunters and the group disbands. The tag team title changed hnds a few times during 08.Jason Silver and SkyRyder (Lost Boyz) defeat Submission Squad in Dallas, TX. They held that for a few months until Carrion Arcane and Alektra Blue beat The Lost Boyz in Dallas,TX. This was noteworthy because they previously feuded and was a male/female tag team. They didn't hold the titles long because it was easy to isolate Blue and get a pinfall. This was done by Tommy and Billy Bong (Bong Brothers)as they beat Arcane and Blue in Dallas, Tx. At this time Legendary Manager Skandor Akbar shows up. He picks up Dr. Knuckles from the Hate Foundation and adds him to Devastation Incorporated. WBW first version of Devastation is Spoiler 2000, and Dr.Knuckles. Meanwhile, Chuey Martinez becomes the champion for a little over 3 months. 11/25/08 Dr.Knuckles defeats Billy Club in finals for vacated belt after Martinez was stripped. With the help of his manager Skandor Akbar. 2009 As WBW was working with other promotions in particular IHWE, VXW,OXW, XWA, GPW, and MAW. The retired Cruiserweight was revived as The Inter-Promotional Title. On 1/04/09 The All American Mad Dog wins a battle royal to be come the first IP Champion in Dallas,TX. this title would be defended in many different promotion. On 1/30/09 He successfully defends this Title against JT Lamotta in Ft. Worth, TX in the La Gran Plaza mall with over 5,000 spectators. Josh Mc Knight and then Syar the Mad Magician would hold the IP title. On 2/08/09 Carlos Esquivel and Zero (Team Pshycopathik) beat The Bong Brothers in Dallas, TX for the tag titles. They hold the titles until they get the losing end of a feud with Billy Club and Jason Silver. Jason Silver and Thomas Baker (Lost Boyz) become champions when Billy Club is injured and Baker replaces him. Club and Baker later then have a series of matches to determine who will team with Silver. At WrestleWreck on 5/25/09 Lil Tony, Big Hurd, MVP Tremaine Heisman (Bad Boyz) become the first 6-man tag champs after defeating Li Fang, Eric Kincaide, Dave Dunnings in Dallas,TX. Also on that Card The Necro Butcher made his WBW debut. 6/21/09 Billy Bong defeats Dr. Knuckles in Dallas,TX. to become the champion. 7/10/09 WBW started a tour of Texas featuring Necro Butcher. The tour started and ended in Dallas visiting cities such as Venus, Amarillo, and San Angelo. On 7/18/09 Dr. Knuckles defeats Syar in Ft. Worth, TX. at an IHWE show. Cody Knight becomes Billy Club's partner and on 8/30/09 Billy Club and Cody Knight defeat The Lost Boys in Dallas,Tx. On 10/25/09 Bash the Redneck Freak, Ironheart, and Josh Hayes (Drunken Rednecks) defeat the Bad Boyz at Halloween Mayhem in Dallas,Tx to take the 6-man tag titles. 11/22/09 Lala is awarded the championship after defeating some male wrestlers in Dallas, Tx. On 10/25/09 Dr. Knuckles defeats Billy Bong with the help of his manager Skandor Akbar in Dallas, Tx. Knuckles is stripped of the title after the Texas Wrestling Commission ordered the title vacated because the interference of Akbar. Knuckles also is stripped of the IP title. 11/01/09 Carlos Esquivel defeats Zero in the tournament final to become the new champion in Dallas,TX. Then on 11/08/09 Big Hurd wins the WBW title in a Battle Royal in Dallas, TX. Esquivels reign is short because on 12/20/09 Streetmilk wins the title in a 6-man free for all after pinning Esquivel in Dallas,TX. On 11/22/09 Lala is awarded the new Women's championship after defeating some male wrestlers in Dallas, Tx. 2010 1/03/2010 Diamond Icee defeats Lala and Lillie Mae in a 3 way for the Women's title in Dallas,Tx. On 2/27/2010 JJ Eberhardt Becomes the first Lone Star Champion by winning a 4 way in Princeton, TX. On 3/28/10 Cody Knight defeats Big Hurd for the WBW championship in Dallas, TX. This make Knight the holder of the singles title and 1/2 the tag titles. In honor of past promotions WBW revived the old American Heavyweight Title and on 4/11/10 Dr. Knuckles defeats Sidd Murder in a tournament final to become the champion in Dallas,TX. Then on 4/18/2010 Tommy and Billy Bong beat Billy Club and Cody Knight in Dallas, TX for the tag titles. 6 man titles changed on 5/2/10 Lil Tony, Big Hurd, MVP Tremaine Heisman (Bad Boyz) beat JJ Eberhardt, Tommy Bong, and Billy Bong (Subbing for Bash, and Ironheart). On that same card Cali Crush - Jordan O'Conner and Dax Daring beat Sex and Candy- Scotti Master Blaster and Chuck Martin in a match to replace The Bong Brothers as Tag Team champs due to a no show in Dallas,TX. On 5/3/10 Steve Moody becomes the champ when Icee no shows in Dallas,TX. A lawsuit was brought out to fight the decision. (Months later the lawsuit was dropped.) later that month Lala beat Steve Moody in Dallas,TX. On 5/8/10 Barrett Brown defeats JJ Eberhardt in Mabank, TX for the Texas Title. The title is also won by Chris Phoenix, Sidd Murder, and Jiggalo James Johnson in 2010. It is renamed Texas National Title or TNT. Thug Syndicate (Hugh Rouge, Sidd Murder, and Big Sed)become the 6 man Champs in Dalas,TX by beating the Bad Boyz. The most famous WBW storyline occurred on On May 23, 2010 Doink the Clown, portrayed by Dusty Wolf, interfered against Skandor Akbar and his men Dr. Knuckles and Rommel. This caused them to lose the Wrecking Ball Wrestling tag titles against the Bong Brothers. In retaliation Akbar called on the original Doink Matt Borne. They were scheduled to meet on Aug. 15th, 2010. At that time Wolfe no showed the event to avoid the wrath of Borne. On 8/8/2010 The Original Doink the Clown- Matt Borne Defeats Cody Knight in Dallas, TX for the WBW Championship. Abu and Akbar co manage Borne. On 8/15/2010 Borne defeats Mannimal Bull to retain the title. Skandor Akbar (w/ help of Dr. Knuckles) escorts Borne to the ring. This would be Akbars last match. Then on August 27, 2010: Matt Borne's father,Tony Borne, passed away in Portland, Oregon at the age of 84. Borne kept all bookings. Then on August 29, 2010, Cody Knight defeated "Maniac" Matt Borne to recapture the WBW Heavyweight title. On 9/5/2010 Billy Club defeats Streetmilk to become the new IP champ in Dallas,TX. In December 2010, Barrett Brown and Chris Phoenix Defeated Cali Crush in Dallas,TX. Also on that card All American Mad Dog defeats Chris Phoenix in Dallas,TX to win the American title after it is stripped from Dr. Knuckles. On 12/12/2010 Dr.Knuckles, Jacob Kilgore,and Rique Jackson defeat Team WBW (Max Muscles, Jason X, and Robert Sanders) for the title in Athens, Tx. 2011 On 1/1/11 After Jiggalo James Johnson does not defend the Texas National title WBW recognizes Byron Wilcott and his Texas Championship from another promotion. On 1/29/11 Cody Knight defeats Lance Hoyt to retain the WBW title in Athens, Tx.On March 6, 2011 Charlie Haas lost his debut for WBW to Low-Ki. For the tag titles on 5/16/11 Tommy and Billy Bong beat Barrett Brown and Cody Knight in Athens, TX. Texas Brody James becomes the Commissioner of WBW. 2012 WBW stars toured and worked with other organizations most notably North Texas Wrestling Alliance. Brody James takes his feuds to take over NTWA with his Henchman "The Canadian Lumberjack" Tony Martin, Jay Heisman, Gregory James and others as they feud with Cody Knight, Billy Club, Barrett Brown, and Then NWA World Champion Tokyo Monster Kahagas. For almost a year James managed the NTWA champion Tony Martin. Billy Club is the NTWA Texas Champion for 8 months. Martin defends the title in Arizona, California, Indiana, Illinois, and The Philippines. As the company tries to go global. 2013 March 2013 has Martin lose the title to Brown. Brown then retires and leaves the title vacant. Billy Club loses the Texas title to Silkey Baines. Brody James leaves NTWA vowing WBW will once again be independent. WBW star Max Muscles becomes the NTWA champion. External links * Profile Category:American wrestling promotions Category:Promotions Category:Texas based wrestling promotions